


failure || phan

by howellight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Witch!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellight/pseuds/howellight
Summary: Phil Lester. He was secretly a witch, he always had bad grades, and everyone had labelled him as 'the bad boy'Dan Howell.He was very smart, he always had good grades, and everyone had labelled him as 'the teacher's pet'||||Phil wanted Dan to feel the way he did.The disappointed feeling he always had when he got told that he failed. So as he was a witch. Phil had decided one day, to use some magic on Dan to help put him in Phil's shoes, without Dan knowing /of course./





	1. chpt 1

The thought had appeared one day while Phil was in class. He was sitting next to a brunette boy with beautiful brown eyes (Phil kept denying that he felt anything but hatred towards the boy) who everyone had called 'the teacher's pet'. His name was Dan. Dan Howell. The top of the class.

Phil had always despised how smart Dan was. /not that Phil was stupid, he just thought that school was pointless./ 

He looked over at Dan -who's desk was sat beside Phil's- and he noticed how Dan always smiled while he was doing his math test. Like he was very confident that he was going to ace it.

Phil scowled at the boy, and he actually tried to do the test right.

Then a thought had came to his mind. Magic.

'I could just cast a spell on him and link us together, so that whatever i write down on my test, he would too. And he would fail, and so would i. It would be like he was copying me.'

Phil's lips twitched up into a smirk. His plan was going to start tomorrow.

The plan that was going to make Dan Howell fail his class.


	2. chpt 2

It was the next day when the plan got started.

They were in class, when Phil had started chuckling quietly to himself as he purposely wrote down all the wrong answers.

He looked over at Dan, seeing the look of confusion spread across his face.

'Serves him right'

Phil hummed, looking at Dan with an amused expression.

Dan glanced over at him, and then back down at his paper.

-

Phil grinned widely when he saw that he had gotten an 'F+'.

He knew that Dan would have gotten the same and he mentally cheered for himself.

By the end of the day, Phil saw that Dan was sat by a tree, sobbing into his hands.

Phil felt a twinge of guilt flow through him. 'Nonono he deserves it'

He spotted his best friend Pj -the only person who knew that he was a witch- and he ran over to him. 

"Hey Peej!" Phil smiled.

Pj eyed him curiously, like he knew that Phil was up to something. "Phil... what did you do?"

Phil sputtered. "Wh-what? What do you mean? I didn't do anything-" he huffed.

Pj looks at him with an amused expression. "Then why do you look guilty?"

Phil coughed. "I don't..?"

Pj laughed at him. "Yes you do. Tell me at your house. The entire truth."

Phil pouted childishly. "Rude."

\--

Pj ended up getting the entire plan out of Phil with the bribery of a new PlayStation game.

"You fucking idiot." Pj crossed his arms.

Phil glared at him. "You told me to tell you the truth, and so I did."

"Well, I didn't expect it to be that! For fucks sake, Phil. You just can't do that to people." Pj punched Phil's arm gently.

"I know, but it's snobby, stuck up, teachers pet, Howell." Phil scoffed.

Pj sighed. "You can't judge a book by it's cover, Phil. He may be super nice, and sweet. And just your type." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, fuck off-" Phil looked away as pink dusted his pale cheeks. "Why would I like Howell, out of all people?" He raised an eyebrow.

Pj just looked at him knowingly.

"Shut the fuck up-"

"I didn't even say anything!" Pj laughed gently. "I know you, Lester. You have the hots for Howell."

Phil flipped him off. "No, I don't. Why would I? He is a prick, so he is going to fail."

Pj shook his head. "He's smarter than you think. My boyfriend is his best friend you know."

Phil mumbled under his breath.

"Have you even tried to talk to Dan?"

Phil just glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, another chapter. c:
> 
> thank$ for reading!!


	3. chpt 3

 

A few days went by, and Phil had a huge smile on his face–like always now–when he got another 'F' on his homework.

He wouldn't let himself feel guilty because, Dan deserved it, right?

Phil knew that he would probably have to do extra work so he wouldn't fail high school, But he didn't really mind at that point.

Yet again he saw Dan crying into his hands by that tree.

It must be hard for him.

He was just staring at him when he suddenly got tackled to the ground.  _/Pj/_

Phil yelped loudly, catching Dan's attention. "What the hell?!"

Pj scoffed. "We need to talk. Now." He dragged Phil down the street towards their houses.

"Okay..? Why?" Phil brushed dirt off of his clothes and face.

"It's about Dan.. Chris told me something, that he probably shouldn't have.."

"Spill it, Peej." He sighed frustratedly and crossed his arms.

Pj gulped. "N-Nevermind…"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Then why the fuck did you bring it up?"

Pj just shrugged in response. It was something really bad and personal that Pj didn't even know if Phil should know. He probably wouldn't care anyway, right?

–––––––––––––

  
Later that night Phil had invited his friend Alex over.

He had expected that it would've only been video games and a movie that night… but boy was he wrong.

  
The sound of moans and whimpers and the squeaking of the bed, had been echoed through out his bedroom later on in the night.

The shouting of the others name could've been heard a mile away.

It all didn't mean anything to Phil. It was just sex and only sex.

Alex was only a friend and nothing more and nothing less.

But he knew if Pj found out that he would be pissed.

Everyone knew that Alex had a crush on Phil. Even Phil himself.

Phil had needed release and Alex was there to give it to him. That was all. nothing more, nothing less.

  
––

The next morning, Alex was cuddled up against Phil's back and when Phil realized it, He shoved the boy off and onto the floor.

"Get up, Get dressed, Get out. Please?" Phil ignored the hurt look on his friends face, and turned over and went back to sleep.

Alex had left a few minutes later, slamming the front door behind him.

It had scared Phil awake and _/boy/_ was he gonna kill Alex the time he saw him.

Since it was a saturday, Phil decided to sleep until past noon.

He made plans to go to the park with Pj, but Pj bailed on him because Chris asked him to come over.

Phil sighed. "I wonder if Howell is at the park. He usually is…" He wanted to torment him a bit more during the weekend, but He had no clue what Dan was doing during the weekend. So he just hoped that Dan was at the park.

–––

There he was.

Sitting under The cherry tree, reading a book. Was Dan Howell.

Phil wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he thought that Dan was pretty attractive.

"Hey! Howell!!" He called out. A smirk spreading across his lips as He saw the look of annoyance on Dan's face.

"What do _/you/_  want?" Dan rolled his eyes, as Phil stepped closer to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I want a lot of things…" Phil chuckled lowly. He didn't know why he was flirting with him honestly. He thought maybe it was just because he was bored.

"Oh, _/fuck/_  off. You're such a dick. Go find a hole to crawl in–" Dan knew what was coming then. The words had just slipped from his mouth. The smirk widened as Phil spoke. "Oh..? does that mean yours is free?"

Dan blushed and he didn't know why. This was Phil Lester. The asshole.

"Fuck you–"

"Nah, you wish." He winked, walking away.

Phil was smirking the entire way back to his house.

He had gotten Howell to blush.

He didn't know why that was such an accomplishment.

**_but it was..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! C::::

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it!! <33 leave a comment and some kudos if you'd like. ((: thanks for reading!!!


End file.
